Fallen Angels
is the sixteenth and final episode of the second season and the 34th overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary The doctors work with the Center for Disease Control and Prevention to find an antidote to the deadly viral outbreak at Angels Memorial. Also, Leanne makes a life-changing decision, and Jesse welcomes a new batch of residents. Full Summary A news report says it's been more than 24 hours since the CDC arrived at Angels Memorial. Six people have died and more are sick. Noa hands out food rations. Mario cleans Heather's face delicately. He doesn't want to leave her like medical waste. Angus talks to them through the tent and Mario shares a memory of Heather trying to get him to do yoga with her to mellow him out. They miss her. Leanne checks on Ariel through the plastic. Ariel doesn't believe she really cares. She also says she doesn't need a home because everyone who gets the virus dies. Leanne says she'll figure it out. Ariel walks away and doesn't respond as Leanne tries to call her back. Roddick is having a meeting and hasn't included the doctors. They start to talk about what they know about the virus. Four of the five people Yolanda had contact with are dead, including Heather. She also infected Alicia, the last one left alive. Alicia infected the waiting room, starting the second circle of exposure. Patients in the second circle, including Elliot, Malaya, Mario, and Ariel, have about ten hours left to live. They don't know patient zero and that might be the key to saving the others. Yolanda has no registered address, but they think Alicia might know. Gretchen calls them to help her. Alicia is seizing. They work to stabilize her enough that she can tell them where Yolanda lived. She tells them she lived with Raul Gomez in Arlington Heights. Leanne says she's going with Ethan. They arrive at Raul's house, in full containment suits. They find a CDC van parked outside with an empty transportation container. They must have accidentally injected themselves after stealing the virus, which is why Gareth's keeping secrets. He doesn't want to admit that they lost the virus. They tentatively enter the house to look for the internal container and Raul. There's a trail of blood on the floor. They find the shrapnel from the container on the floor. They're at ground zero for the virus. The trash is empty, but Ethan hears a garbage truck. He rushes to stop it from picking up the trash. They find the vial, which reveals that it's in the third round. They're working on a vaccine, meaning there's a possible cure. They hear a cough and go back inside, where they find Raul. He attacks Leanne and cracks her mask. She watches in horror as a drop of his blood lands in a wound on her eyebrow. Raul is removed from the house in containment. Leanne's cut is treated. Ethan says she might not be infected, but she knows she is. Gareth arrives and Gretchen says she knows there's a virus in the works. He says it's only potential. Gareth says they were handling the situation, but Ethan doesn't believe it. The vaccine isn't ready, so he refuses to let them use it. Ethan tells Gretchen he's going to call in a favor. Malaya has a fever, but not too bad. They're working on Elliot. They watch as the kid with the ball is brought into the hot zone. Elliot goes to check on Ariel. He tells her it's okay to be scared, but she denies that she is. He says he's terrified, but she's been through worse. Jesse asks to talk to Leanne for a minute. She tries to tell him she's okay, but he's worried. She tries to joke with him, but he's unable to joke back, because he's too worried. Elliot and Ariel are talking when Leanne comes in. They realize she's been infected as well. She tells Ariel they're going to be okay, but Ariel thinks she's lying. Leanne promises she'll never lie to Ariel. Bill signs his consent form. They found a new heart. It's being dropped off on the roof to avoid breaking quarantine. Anna asks about Jeremy, but there's no news. Ethan is in the hot zone. He called General Hutchens and is having the vaccine sent over. And their personnel is being allowed back into the hot zone. Gareth calls Ethan over and tells him the vaccine hasn't been tested. Ariel starts choking and they have to suction her to avoid intubation. Leanne calms her down and they're able to clear her airway. Ethan goes to Gareth and says that Ariel is fighting for her life, which is why he wants to use the vaccine. Gareth says the vaccine had fatalities. In some cases, it sped up the virus. Leanne says the vaccine is too risky to test on a child, so she offers to let them test it on her. Rollie and Campbell take Bill up for surgery, but Gareth stops them. He tells them to take his back to his room. He sent the helicopter away. Bill loses his pulse. They attempt to resuscitate, but they're unable to and he's pronounced dead in the hallway. Gretchen tells Gareth the vaccine has arrived. Campbell knocks over a shelf in the hallway in anger. Angus says he aspires to be like Campbell. Watching him is like seeing the calm in the storm without being the storm. But now he's teaching Angus it's okay to be human too. Jesse doesn't want Leanne having the vaccine, but she says no one's waiting at home for her. She's testing the antidote so everyone else can live. Jesse is offended that she says she doesn't belong to anyone, because she belongs to him. She tells him she loves him, but she wants to try the vaccine anyway. After she gets the vaccine, Gareth says there's a protocol to follow. Campbell and Rollie tell Anna about Bill dying. She's upset and wants to see Jeremy, but she can't. Elliot is starting to hallucinate. He thinks Malaya is his mother. She goes along with it. Ethan sends Leanne's blood to the lab for tests. Leanne says she's been living in a graveyard for four years and doesn't want Ariel to die in one. She hasn't been in her children's room since they died. Ariel's been sleeping on the couch even though she has two unused beds. The rooms are locked in time, just as her kids left them. Ethan says she might be afraid of replacing the memories with something new, which might be a betrayal. Leanne coughs up blood. Gareth says the vaccine isn't working. Now they'll use the blood of the infected to refine the vaccine. The outbreak has been contained and everyone infected is in the tent. They're unlikely to find a cure during the incubation period. They can't save them. Ethan stops Gretchen from leaving. He wants to test the samples themselves, to find someone in the exposure circle with a natural immunity. It's a slim chance, but without it, they'll all die. She's concerned they don't have enough people, but Ethan knows that working in Code Black has prepared them for the work. They test samples over and over. Noa gives Anna her phone so she can FaceTime with Jeremy. Jeremy's sad to learn that Bill died. They talk about their upcoming wedding. As they talk, Jeremy starts coding and then the call ends. They work frantically on Jeremy. They use his own abdomen to filter his blood because no dialysis machines are left. Elliot starts coding, so Leanne goes to tend to him. Ariel steps in to help when no one else is available. They're able to stabilize Elliot and Mario and Malaya stabilize Jeremy. They're still testing samples, but the time has come for Gretchen to leave. Campbell has just found a match. Anna is trying to get in to see Jeremy. Ethan orders the private to step aside so they can get through. Anna takes advantage of the distraction and runs through to try to get to Jeremy. Over the doctors' objections, Private Elkin shoots Anna in the back to stop her. Ethan restrains him as the other doctors rush to help Anna. In the hot zone, the patients hear the gunshot, but can't see anything. As they wonder what happened, Leanne collapses. They get Leanne into a bed and Ariel refuses to leave Leanne and get back in her bed. They rush Anna to Center Stage and open her chest. Ethan explains to Gareth that they found someone with the antibodies to save the others. Gareth has the National Guard stand down and let them through. Anna is coding, but Rollie reminds them they need to be the miracle. Angus and Noa cut through Anna's rib to get access to her chest. They drain the blood around her heart and repair her atrium, which stabilizes her. Ethan calls for Pedro Chavez, the man with the immunity. They do a direct transfusion to Leanne, as they don't have time to synthesize the serum for her. Leanne asks about Ariel and Jesse tells her Ariel's next. Pedro is hooked up to Leanne and they hold hands as the transfusion is taking place. Leanne wakes up in a hospital bed. She asks if everyone's okay. She's told they didn't lose anyone else. Leanne and Jesse are able to joke with each other. Malaya and Elliot see that Leanne has woken up. Noa takes Jeremy to visit Anna and they cuddle together in bed. Noa then goes to see Mario. He's glad she's there. She kisses him and then says she's still not flirting. Campbell erases Heather's name from the surgical board. The CDC scrubs the hospital clean and then the hospital goes back to normal. Leanne watches Rollie go past with a patient. Mario and Angus ask Leanne a question and she answers. Ethan brings a patient in and Leanne tries to check it out, but he tells her to go home. Leanne leaves as Jesse gives the new residents his speech. Leanne makes eggs, toast, and coffee. Then she goes upstairs to her daughter's room. She opens the door and wakes up Ariel for school. Downstairs, she serves Ariel her breakfast and they sit together. Cast 2x16LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x16WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x16MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x16RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x16AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x16MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x16HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x16JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x16EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x16GretchenReed.png|Gretchen Reed 2x16ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x16NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x16GarethReddick.png|Gareth Reddick 2x16BillChislett.png|Bill Chislett 2x16ArielBraeden.png|Ariel Braeden 2x16JeremyWeeb.png|Jeremy Weeb 2x16AliciaDias.png|Alicia Dias 2x16AnnaChislett.png|Anna Chislett 2x16RaulGomez.png|Raul Gomez 2x16RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x16KyleElkin.png|Kyle Elkin 2x16NewsReporter.png|News Reporter Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Caitlin Fitzgerald as Dr. Gretchen Reed *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Patrick Fischler as CDC DD Gareth Reddick *Ron Perkins as Bill Chislett *Emily Alyn Lind as Ariel Braeden *Mark Famiglietti as Jeremy Weeb *Alicia Urizar as Alicia Dias *Caitlin Harris as Anna Chislett *Ramses Jimenez as Raul Gomez Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Jeffrey Larson as Private Kyle Elkin *Greg Mills as News Reporter Medical Notes Mario Savetti *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Infused antibodies Mario was still in the tent with hemorrhagic fever. Pedro's antibodies were then infused and he recovered. Malaya Pineda *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Infused antibodies Malaya said her temp was elevated, but not too bad. Pedro's antibodies were then infused and she recovered. Ariel Braeden *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Suctioning **Infused antibodies Ariel, 13, was in the tent with hemorrhagic fever. When she started bleeding in her throat, they had to suction the blood so she could breathe. Pedro's antibodies were then infused and she recovered. Elliot Dixon *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Manual ventilation **Infused antibodies Elliot started to hallucinate due to the hemorrhagic fever. He later crashed and Leanne struggled to intubate him. Ariel assisted her and he was successfully intubated. Ariel then ventilated him. Pedro's antibodies were then infused and he recovered. Alicia Dias *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Ativan **Pressors Alicia started to seize because of the hemorrhagic fever. They gave her ativan and pressors to prolong her survival. Raul Gomez *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Gretchen Reed (epidemiologist) *'Treatment:' They found Raul at his home in the advanced stages of the virus. Leanne Rorish *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever **Forehead laceration *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Bandage **Person-to-person transfusion Leanne was infected when Raul attacked her and broke the mask on her suit, causing his blood to drip into her open wound. Later, she asked to have the vaccine tested on her. She was injected with the vaccine and soon after, coughed up blood. She insisted she was fine, but her fever was up to 103°. She later collapsed. They did a person-to-person transfusion of Pedro's blood to her body. She covered and woke up later. Bill Chislett *'Diagnosis:' **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' Bill was still in heart failure. A heart became available for him, but due to the quarantine, they weren't able to bring it to Angels. As a result, when he coded, they were unable to resuscitate him and he was pronounced dead at 8:37 AM. Jeremy Weeb *'Diagnosis:' **Hemorrhagic fever **Hyperkalemia *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Peritoneal dialysis **Calcium **Infused antibodies Jeremy's hemorrhagic fever advanced. He collapsed while talking to his fiancée. He needed dialysis, but there were no machines left, so they used his abdominal lining to filter his blood. With difficulty, they were able to restore sinus rhythm. Pedro's antibodies were then infused and he recovered. Anna Chislett *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Thoracotomy Anna was shot in the back trying to enter the hot zone. They rushed her to Center Stage and did a thoracotomy. They were able to stop the bleeding and she was later stable and awake. Pedro Chavez *'Diagnosis:' **Natural immunity *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Pedro had natural immunity to the hemorrhagic fever. They did a person-to-person transfusions to give Leanne his antibodies and then his blood was drawn to synthesize the antibodies so the others could recover. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.07 million viewers. *This episode marks the last appearance of series regular, Malaya Pineda. Gallery Episode Stills 2x16-1.jpg 2x16-2.jpg 2x16-3.jpg 2x16-4.jpg 2x16-5.jpg 2x16-6.jpg 2x16-7.jpg 2x16-8.jpg 2x16-9.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes